


Foreboding

by MoonlitAshes



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Crystal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitAshes/pseuds/MoonlitAshes
Summary: "He looked strong; unbreakable. But I knew where he looked to be made of marble, it was only flesh. And he was only one man, about to face thousands."Reflections in the face of nightmares and memories of a life long gone. "Do you ever think of what life would have been like if you hadn’t met me?"





	Foreboding

Is reality negotiable? Is a dream only a delusion conjured up in the deepest moments of sleep? What if the dream is your reality? But you’re not awake to see the nightmare around you. I feel so warm when I dream. I feel real. Alive. Warm.

His silhouette stood stoic as the vast army fought its way through my home. Arm extended, sword in hand; his cloak billowed behind him. He looked strong; unbreakable. But I knew where he looked to be made of marble, it was only flesh. And he was only one man, about to face thousands.  
  
I flinched at a sudden pain in the palms of my hands. I had held my fists together so tightly my nails had begun to pierce my flesh. My stomach dropped at the thought. If a small finger nail could do even a minuscule amount of damage then what he was facing was an impossibility.  


He would be furious if he saw me. I was supposed to be in the catacombs with my family. He made sure of it. He made sure I was safe. However, I could not leave him behind. I knew even then that what he was facing was an end. His end for a new beginning.

  
Somewhere he hoped in his heart that the people of Earth, his people, would see their Prince putting his life on the line and cease this ridiculous war.  
  
But I knew there was a darkness in their hearts, fueled by something much more dangerous than desire. It was something sinister and festering. Something evil. And it was stealing my dreams away.  
  
I clutched my hand to my heart, half expecting to feel no beat for surely by now it was shattered. “Endymion.”  
  
His sword clattered to the ground. “Serenity! You shouldn’t be here!” His actions spoke louder than his words as he rushed towards me, sheltering me in his arms so tightly it felt like he was holding me together. My fingers brushed away the tears from his cheeks.  
  
“You shouldn’t be here,” he whispered, kissing my palm. I could hear the sounds of battle drawing so much closer.  
  
I looked into his eyes as he swiped my own tears away. I could see the same earth shattering sadness reflected in them that he could surely see in mine.  
  
“Not without you, my love,” I said, shaking my head slowly. He leaned to capture my lips with his. “Not without you.”

* * *

I bolted upright, sunlight streaming across the bed. My breath was coming in shallow waves, and I clutched the sheets in my hands. Mamoru rolled over, his arm draping across my thighs. I focused on the feel of him; his pulse against my body grounded me in a way like nothing else could. Memories of our past life always ended in tragedy, and it would usually take me a few minutes to recover.  
  
How often had he and I found ourselves in the same predicament as Endymion and Serenity? On the cusp of battle, waiting to die if it meant protecting the other? We were reborn to live a life of constant sorrow.  
  
“Usagi, where are you right now?”  
  
But we were both alive right now. “I’m here with you, Mamo-chan. I was on the moon, but I’m here now.”  
  
He blinked sleepily, and I ran my fingers through his hair. “The moon, hmm? Which memory was it this time?”  
  
“The bad one,” I whispered. I stretched out, and lay back next to him, reveling in his presence.  
  
“That one has been coming to you more and more lately, hasn’t it?”  
  
I nodded, staring into his ocean eyes. His fingers danced across my swollen belly, and I brushed my nose against his. “She’s almost here, and I can’t help but feel these memories are repeating for a reason.”  
  
Mamoru kissed my forehead. “Knowing Chibiusa? She’s probably already messing with her mom, even as an infant.”  
  
I laughed darkly at that. She certainly was going to be a handful if the preteen version of her was any indication. A beautiful, wonderful handful. Our miracle romance. “Maybe you’re right, maybe its just the pregnancy.”  
  
I only said that to appease Mamoru because deep down, I felt like my past self was sending me a warning. After all, was Chibiusa’s presence in our past not an indication to the tumultuous future that lay ahead of us? Serenity was with Endymion until her dying breath, and I would do the same, but must it always be life or death for the two of us?  
  
I could hear the palace staff shuffling about, readying our home for the day. 200 years had passed since the dawn of the Crystal Millennium, and Mamoru and I took on our past life cycle. Immortality was not without its tragedy, as I had watched my Earthen birth family pass on long ago. There wasn’t a moment that passed where I didn’t miss them. Even with an endless life, I still had to fear death.  
  
Perhaps Mamoru would be better off without me.  
  
“Do you ever think of what life would have been like if you hadn’t met me?”  
  
I felt him tense, and he pulled me into him. His warm skin felt perfect against my own. “I don’t have to wonder. I remember what life was like when I didn’t have you and it’s the worst feeling I’ve ever had.”  
  
“Think of how much sadness you would have avoided, though. And death? You’ve died more times than I ever care to count. All because of me.”  
  
He shook his head. “Every happiness is because of you. The sadness is just apart of life, and none of it was your fault. All of the sadness was just preparing me for how happy I would become. You’ve given me everything, Usa-ko. You’ve given me love, family, a child. You’ve given me the world.”  
  
I smiled into his chest and inhaled. He smelled like home. “That’s what you’ve given me, too.”  
  
“And do you regret any of it?”  
  
“Not a single moment,” I whispered.  
  
“Then you know how I feel about you.”  
  
Still though, the dream left a bad taste in my mouth. I think maybe he could feel my hesitance, because he rolled over and braced his hands on either side of my head so that he covered my body with his, looking me in the eyes. “Your love pushes and pulls me with every breath I take. You are an ocean inside of me, the very salt of you is my every breath. Any sadness is apart of what we have become together, and no matter what nightmares or memories say, our future is bright and the love we have will live forever.”  
  
He kissed me then, and I could taste the truth in it. In my bones, I could feel his love with every caress, every kiss. His tongue swiped my own, and I melted against him. My belly tugged, and I could feel Chibiusa kick inside of me. I moved my head to the side to giggle and Mamoru got a mouth full of my hair. “She’s kicking,” I told him. That put an end to what Mamoru had started as he was now fascinated watching Chibiusa move around.  
  
“Thank you, Mamoru. For loving me.”  
  
He looked up, his words to Chibiusa dying as his gaze held mine. “Thank you for letting me.”  
  
Maybe the dreams were just dreams, or maybe they were a premonition of darkness ahead, but whatever they were, I had Mamoru by my side and together, we were invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The dream portion of this was something I had written many years ago and had it floating around tumblr. After watching some episode of Sailor Moon tonight, I decided to add more and then this was born! It's been a hot minute since I delved into the Sailor Moon fandom, so let me know your thoughts. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
